


Perfume

by Han_SunHee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Inseguridad, Romance, Songfic, amistad, ¿Infidelidad?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_SunHee/pseuds/Han_SunHee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Es posible que un simple perfume sea el causante de tanto lío?</p><p>A Uchiha Hinata le había tocado experimentar éso, y todo porque su bote de fragancia, aquel olor que su marido tanto adoraba, se había acabado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es mi primera vez publicando en éste lugar. De hecho, es la primera vez que uso ésta página, así que aún no le he cogido bien el ritmo, hummm... En fin, disfrutar^^

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-san. De haber sido yo la autora, sepan que hace rato habría montado puro yaoi SasuNaru y/o trío NaruHinaSasu 

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, he ahí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado 


End file.
